My Big Brother
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sasuke sangat membenci Itachi, catat itu. Tetapi entah mengapa ketika dia tidak ada di rumah, Sasuke sangat merindukannya. [ItaSasu]


**My Big Brother**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca panas yang menggelora di siang hari tentu saja membuat banyak orang tidak betah untuk berlama-lama berjalan di luar rumah, termasuk bagi seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun ini. Anak ini semakin menambah kecepatan sepedanya agar cepat sampai di rumah, tidak peduli jalan menuju rumahnya yang sedikit menanjak.

Anak ini bernama Sasuke. Dia baru saja tiba dari sekolah. Setibanya di depan gerbang rumah, dia turun untuk menggeser pintu gerbang supaya dapat lewat, lalu dia cepat-cepat memarkir sepedanya di halaman, terlihat jelas jika dia sedang menghindari sengatan matahari yang mulai menggila. Ketika dia telah sampai di depan rumahnya, dia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu dengan memutar pegangannya, tetapi pintu itu tidak terbuka.

' _Ada yang salah_ ,' batin Sasuke.

Dia kembali mencoba memutar pegangan pintu itu, mungkin dia tadi kurang keras saat memutarnya. Dia terus mencoba berkali-kali, bahkan sampai setengah mendobraknya, namun tetap tidak dapat terbuka.

Tidak diragukan lagi jika pintu ini sedang terkunci. Pantas saja kakaknya tadi menertawainya ketika Sasuke ingin pulang dari sekolah lebih dulu.

"Kakak sialan," gerutu Sasuke.

Masih ada cara lain, pikir Sasuke. Dia berjalan berkeliling untuk mengecek pintu belakang, namun ternyata dikunci dari dalam. Sasuke belum ingin menyerah. Dia kini memeriksa jendela-jendela di dinding rumahnya, tapi semuanya tertutup. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menunggu hingga kakaknya pulang karena dia mempunyai firasat bahwa kunci rumah itu dibawa oleh kakaknya, seperti hari kemarin. Sebenarnya kunci rumah tersebut memiliki tiga duplikat, namun ke dua-duanya selalu dibawa oleh ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di tempat yang berbeda.

' _Benar-benar hari yang menjengkelkan!'_ seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Tadi sewaktu berangkat ke sekolah, dia sudah terlambat. Akibatnya, dia harus siap ketika sang petugas ketertiban yang horor itu, petugas Danzo, memberinya hukuman untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Lalu saat pelajaran Fisika, guru paling menyebalkan menurut Sasuke, Pak Madara, mengadakan ulangan. Padahal, malamnya Sasuke begadang mengerjakan makalah Bahasa Indonesia hingga dia lupa jika besoknya harus ulangan, sehingga jadilah dia tidak belajar untuk mempersiapkan ulangan Fisika. Kemudian di pelajaran Matematika, Sasuke dihukum mengerjakan latihan sebanyak 50 soal karena ketiduran sewaktu Bu Tsunade menjelaskan materi Barisan dan Deret Aritmatika. Jadi Sasuke diusir dari kelas dan harus mengerjakan semua soal itu di perpustakaan. Jangan lupa untuk menambahkan tragedi ban sepeda yang bocor di hari tersebut. Benar-benar hari yang penuh dengan kesialan.

Sekarang ditambah lagi harus menghadapi kejahilan kakak satu-satunya ini, membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut-denyut pening. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apakah kakaknya hanya sedang bercanda atau betul-betul serius merencanakan semua ini untuk mengerjainya. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanti kakak yang menurutnya super menyebalkan itu di teras rumah.

Kakak Sasuke bernama Itachi. Umurnya hanya berbeda 3 tahun dari Sasuke. Dia sekarang sudah kelas XI di sekolah SMA Tunas Bangsa, sedangkan Sasuke baru kelas IX SMP Tunas Bangsa. Karena jarak antara sekolah Itachi dan Sasuke berdekatan, maka orang tua mereka menyuruhnya untuk selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama sebab jam pulang mereka yang hampir sama, meskipun berbeda tingkatan.

Perut Sasuke berbunyi. Dia lalu memperhatikan halaman rumahnya yang masih lengang. Dia kembali menggerutu sebal ketika kakaknya itu belum juga pulang.

Rumah ini begitu sepi saat ini. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai akuntan bank biasa pulang ketika jam tujuh malam nanti, sedangkan ibunya akan pulang jam lima sore. Ayahnya memang tidak menyuruh ibunya untuk bekerja, lagi pula gaji yang didapatkan oleh ayahnya masih sangat cukup bahkan lebih untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Namun karena ibunya itu terlalu hobi dalam membuat desain gaun dan pakaian, jadilah ayahnya mendirikan butik khusus untuk ibunya yang tercinta. Terkadang ibunya juga menunggu suaminya tersebut agar bisa pulang bersama dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. Selain itu, setiap malam mereka juga sering menonton televisi bersama, meskipun sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran perihal berebut remote. Sungguh pasangan yang penuh dengan romansa. Sasuke selalu tersenyum jika mengingat keharmonisan hubungan orang tuanya ini.

Di antara sebab itulah, orang tuanya menyuruh Itachi agar terus mengawasi adiknya, memastikan agar Sasuke tidak makan terlambat, mengurus tugas dan kegiatan adiknya sehari-hari serta mengatur jadwal pekerjaan rumah, meskipun menurut Sasuke justru Itachilah yang paling sering tidak melaksanakan jadwal itu, padahal dia yang telah membuatnya.

Seseorang tampak melintas di depan pagar. Karena Sasuke sedang duduk, dia hanya melihat kepala yang berlalu dibalik gerbang pembatas. Itu dia, kakaknya baru datang.

Sasuke sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan rentetan protes kepada kakaknya itu, namun ketika dia melihat wajah Itachi yang dari tadi memasang senyum cengar-cengir tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah, Sasuke batal melakukannya. Dia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kesal tanpa mengeluarkan opininya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Ayo masuk! Kau ini sebenarnya sedang menunggu apa sih?" tanya kakaknya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Kunci," balas Sasuke dengan hati yang sudah dongkol.

"Kunci? Memangnya kenapa dengan kuncinya?" tanya Itachi yang jelas berpura-pura kebingungan.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kesal. Dia sekarang mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya ketika menghadapi Itachi. Sasuke tahu betul sifat kakaknya ini, jika dia terus-terusan meladeninya, Itachi pasti akan tambah senang untuk menjahilinya lagi.

"Kau pasti membawanya, kan? Sekarang cepat buka!" perintah Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku yang membawa kunci? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Sasuke. Kuncinya sejak tadi ada di sini, tahu. Siapa pula yang mau repot-repot membawa," kata Itachi yang sekarang sedang tertawa tidak karuan.

Sasuke tersentak. Wajahnya merah padam menanggung rasa malu.

Itachi yang baru saja mengambil kunci dari atas kosen pintu semakin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang.

"Dasar adik yang bodoh," gumam Itachi yang sekarang sudah berhasil membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam dengan masih diiringi gelak tawa.

"Jadi dari tadi…" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya yang semula sudah merah, kini bertambah merah seperti tomat.

"Kak Itachi!" seru Sasuke yang sudah merasa panas.

Sasuke lalu buru-buru berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengejar kakaknya. Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala Itachi untuk membalas kejadian memalukan ini, sayangnya Sasuke kalah cepat. Saat Sasuke sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar kakaknya, Itachi sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

' _Sungguh sial,'_ batin Sasuke.

 **ooOoo**

Masih banyak kejahilan-kejahilan lain yang dilakukan oleh Itachi kepada Sasuke, yang tentu saja jumlahnya tidak terhitung. Sasuke sebenarnya bukan anak yang gampang menunjukkan emosinya kepada siapapun, namun ketika sudah bersama kakaknya, Sasuke akan lebih sering berteriak frustasi, marah-marah tidak jelas, dan menggerutu setiap kali Itachi sedang menjahilinya atau mengerjainya. Di luar rumah dan lingkungan sekolah, Sasuke jarang terlihat bersama teman-temannya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengna orang lain. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu ramah dan terlihat ceria di hadapan umum. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugas dan pekerjaan rumah, atau menikmati musik sambil menekuni hobi lamanya, apa lagi jika bukan menggambar.

Singkatnya jika Sasuke ingin berkata jujur, dia merasa bahagia ketika bersama kakaknya itu. Sasuke memang tidak suka dengan tingkah Itachi yang lebih banyak menyusahkannya, namun tetap saja ada kehangatan dan kedamaian tersendiri ketika mereka sedang melakukan banyak hal bersama. Misalnya memasak makanan bersama ketika orang tuanya belum juga pulang, berbagi tugas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, seperti megepel, mencuci piring, menyapu lantai dan halaman serta mencuci pakaian. Mereka berdua juga bisa berduet atau berkolaborasi agar dapat menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dengan cepat, meskipun setiap hari mereka bertengkar. Tapi jangan harap jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal konyol tersebut di depan Itachi, bisa-bisa anak itu akan semakin bersemangat untuk meledeknya lagi nanti.

Di malam hari yang berangin ini, suara dentingan sendok dan garpu terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Di sana, tiga orang yang sedang duduk di ruangan tersebut tampak menikmati menu makanan yang baru saja disajikan oleh seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah satu-satunya Hawa di ruangan beratmosfer hangat itu.

"Apa benar kejadiannya seperti itu, Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya di ujung meja, Fugaku, yang tak lain adalah ayah Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sasuke yang semula hendak memasukkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya, kini batal melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya datar-datar saja, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan sebal.

"Kalau ayah ingin membahas masalah tadi, lebih baik lakukan sendiri dengan Kak Itachi," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi merengut.

Sontak saja sikap Sasuke ini malah membuahkan tawa yang menggema dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Jangan marah dulu, Sasuke. Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu saja. Bukankah itu termasuk tugasku?" tanya Itachi yang juga ikut tertawa.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Dia paling benci berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sasuke tahu betul jika kakaknya itu hanya sedang menggodanya. Selera makannya yang awalnya meningkat ketika ayah dan ibunya pulang bersama dengan membawa menu makan malam, kini telah turun drastis.

Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya di piring dan mengundurkan kursinya ke belakang.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke yang baru saja bangkit berdiri.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku ingin ke kamar sekarang," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tidak ingin memakan makanan penutup, Sasuke? Ada puding kesukaanmu lho," kata ibunya yang baru saja bergabung ke meja makan dengan membawa sepiring puding berwarna coklat.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang makan.

"Wah, ada yang sedang ngambek nih," goda Itachi yang sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Duduklah sebentar, ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan kepadamu. Lebih tepatnya kepada kalian berdua," ujar Fugaku sambil menatap Itachi dan Sasuke.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk. Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku putranya ini.

"Entah mengapa kau jadi sering marah-marah akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan santai. "Atau mungkinkah kau jadi begini gara-gara ujian nasional sebentar lagi, ya? Hmm, kasian," tambahnya dengan ekspresi prihatin yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Otaknya terus memberi nasehat agar ucapan Itachi sebaiknya tidak ditanggapi lebih lanjut. Sebuah saran yang luar biasa keren untuknya demi menghadapi serangan kejut berikutnya.

"Atau kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" tanya Itachi lagi, masih berusaha memancing Sasuke agar bersuara.

Pacar? Sasuke segera mengrenyitkan dahi mendengar kata ini. Tak ada seorangpun perempuan waras di dunia ini yang mau begitu saja menjadi pacarnya. Biarpun ada, itu pasti bukan perempuan yang normal. Maklum, Sasuke bukanlah anak yang popular di lingkungan sekolah. Dia hanya dikenal lewat akun media sosialnya yang sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari akun tersebut. Namun menurut Sasuke, dengan cara inilah dia dapat berkembang dan berkomunikasi dengan baik.

"Atau mungkin kau sedang PMS, ya?"

Kali ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil tindakan. Dia mengambil air putih di gelasnya lalu mengguyurkannya ke dalam piring Itachi yang masih berisi sedikit makanan.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah impas," ucap Sasuke datar.

Itachi hanya bisa melongo bercampur kaget. "Kau benar-benar sensitif akhir-akhir ini," komentar Itachi yang sekarang malah tersenyum, sama sekali tidak marah setelah perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya barusan.

Fugaku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika merekam kejadian kali ini. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat pertengkaran ke dua putranya. Percuma saja jika dia berceramah panjang lebar untuk menasehati mereka berdua. Fugaku pernah melakukannya, hasilnya bisa dikatakan kacau balau. Itachi segera mengatakan jika dia ingin buang air kecil, sedangkan Sasuke buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya, yang katanya ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Fugaku sendiri bukalah tipe orang tua yang suka menggunakan kemarahan atau kekerasan kepada anaknya. Jadi selama dia melihat mereka berdua baik-baik saja, tidak terluka atau menangis, Fugaku menganggap ini hanyalah karena ikatan mereka saja. Hanya untuk bermain-main dan bergurau, bukan sebab kebencian yang sesungguhnya.

"Sudah hentikan, Itachi. Sasuke jadi terlihat mengerikan sekarang," kata Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke dengan lebih intens.

Kali ini Mikoto, ibunyalah yang tertawa mendengar gurauan suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum masam menanggapi gurauan ayahnya. "Kau juga sama saja, Ayah," balas Sasuke yang kemudian mendelik sebal melihat ekspresi Fugaku.

"Sudah, sudah. Katakan sekarang saja, Sayang,"perintah ibunya yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Aura yang dimiliki ibu Sasuke ini memang luar biasa. Perempuan yang masih terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya ini mampu mengendalikan suasana keluarga kecilnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Mikotolah yang sering mengatur ritme percakapan dan bahan pembicaraan yang telah habis, walaupun sebenarnya dia jarang mengeluarkan pendapatnya mengenai sesuatu kecuali jika tidak ditanya.

"Baiklah, Sayang, jika itu maumu," ucap Fugaku yang mengedip ke arah istrinya. "Ada kabar buruk yang sedang menimpa nenek kalian," lanjut Fugaku yang sudah mulai serius sekarang. Orang ini kelihatannya memiliki bakat alami untuk cepat mengubah warna dari wajahnya.

"Memangnya, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan nenek di Ame?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Mengapa kau menyimpulkan jika yang sedang mendapat hal buruk itu adalah nenek yang di Ame, Sasuke? Bukan nenek yang di Taki?" tanya Itachi, kelihatannya dia sedang menyelidiki pemikiran Sasuke yang cepat tanggap ini.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk berkata demikian. Nenek yang berada di Ame adalah nenek dari pihak ibunya, dan Sasuke akui dia sangat dekat dengannya dari pada neneknya yang ada di Taki semenjak dia menghabiskan liburan semester tahun lalu di Ame. Jadi ketika dia mendengar kabar buruk dari nenek, pikiran pertama yang ada di benak Sasuke adalah neneknya yang berada di Ame. Dan dari fakta yang didengar oleh Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia tahu jika neneknya baru saja dirawat di rumah sakit karena terserang malaria, sebelum Sasuke berlibur. Tapi karena Itachi yang bertanya, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya sekedar firasat," jawab Sasuke dengan asal.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Nenekmu sakit lagi dan kami berencana berkunjung untuk menjenguknya selama setidaknya tiga hari atau bahkan lebih untuk menemaninya sampai setidaknya beliau benar-benar sembuh," kata Fugaku menjelaskan.

"Jadi kita semua harus ke sana?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa membuat surat izin, 'kan? Kecuali…" kata-kata Fugaku terhenti. Dia lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi murung.

"Kecuali aku tentunya. Aku masih harus menjalani simulasi ujian nasional besok dan besoknya lagi," ujar Sasuke datar, namun dalam batinnya dia mengerang kesal.

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kau takut Sasuke jika tinggal sendiri? Aku bisa meminta Itachi untuk menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Itachi?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Itupun jika Sasuke mau," kata Itachi sambil melemparkan seringai jahil ke arah Sasuke.

' _Apa? Yang benar saja jika Sasuke takut tinggal sendiri. Kurang ajar benar kakaknya ini, berani-beraninya menjatuhkan harga dirinya begitu saja!'_ batin Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Lagi pula aku juga membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk belajar. Kurasa ini bukan masalah yang besar. Aku juga bisa mengurus rumah sendiri," kata Sasuke, sedikit terluka karena kata-kata Itachi tadi.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan, nanti akan ibu persiapkan," ujar Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu, Ibu. Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

' _Apakah mereka sedang mengkhawatirkanku sekarang jika kejadian tahun lalu terulang kembali?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" seru Sasuke. Merasa jengkel karena sejak tadi suasana di ruang makan ini menjadi suram karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu," ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum melihat kejengkelan dari Sasuke. "Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Jangan sampai kau telat makan, Sasuke. Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maafkan ayah yang baru memberitahumu sekarang, habisnya ini mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah," balas Sasuke.

Percakapan berikutnya menjadi sangat membosankan, sebab membahas 'hal-hal-yang-harus-Sasuke-lakukan-selama-orang-tua-dan-kakaknya-tidak-ada-di-rumah'. Baru saat Sasuke sudah menguap panjang, percakapan ini dihentikan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar kalimat ibunya yang jika diketik bisa menjadi setebal novel itu. Memang dia sedikit khawatir dengan neneknya, tapi selebihnya Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri sebenarnya. Tidak perlu cemas dengan kejadian tahun lalu.

 **ooOoo**

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke tidak langsung makan siang, melainkan berjalan menuju kamar untuk merebahkan diri. Bukannya Sasuke ketakutan untuk makan siang sendiri di ruang makan, namun karena setelah mengerjakan soal simulasi tadi, kepala Sasuke berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Dia merasa sedikit pusing.

Sambil memandangi atap kamarnya yang berwarna biru cerah, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sudah sampaikah orang tuanya di Ame? Bagaimana pula keadaan neneknya itu? Apakah mereka akan lama di sana? Berbagai pertanyaan terus mendesak di kepala Sasuke.

Setengah jam berada di kamar, Sasuke merasa baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memasak makanan karena sejak tadi perutnya terus berbunyi tak nyaman, pertanda sedang menuntut untuk segera diisi.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan masakannya sebab dia sudah terbiasa memasak makanannya sendiri ketika siang hari, namun entah mengapa suasana di dapur ini menjadi berbeda. Biasanya ada kakaknya yang selalu cerewet dan hiperaktif ketika mereka memasak bersama, atau sesekali menggoda Sasuke bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya menjahilinya. Sekarang dia merasa kesepian dan mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa dia mulai merindukan kakaknya itu.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk menggoreng omlet mie dan membuat oseng jamur yang dimasaknya dengan setengah hati, akhirnya menu makan siangnya selesai dibuat. Sasuke mencoba untuk makan meskipun seleranya berkurang. Dia memandangi lemari tempat ibunya biasa menyimpan sisa makanan. Ingatannya melayang ketika dia melepas keberangkatan orang tuanya tadi pagi, sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah.

Ayah dan ibunya sedang membawa koper menuju mobil, sedangkan Itachi sendiri sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya, karena pagi ini Itachi bangun kesiangan, jadilah dia terburu-buru.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak yakin akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan gaya pura-pura sedih yang kentara sekali. Orang yang satu ini memang benar-benar mampu mengendalikan suasana, padahal tadi malam atmosfernya sedang penuh dengan kesuraman, sekarang dia sudah mengubahnya menjadi seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, dalam keadaan seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia membuat gurauan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Wah, ternyata adikku hari ini sedang bahagia. Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan orang spesial, 'kan?" goda Itachi, mencari penyakit.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah lebih baik, sekarang hanya memasang wajah masam, membuat Itachi tertawa berguling-guling.

Ding dong… Ding dong…

Suara bel rumahnya yang mendadak berbunyi membuat Sasuke terkejut dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Siapa orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya di siang hari seperti ini? Sasuke segera berdiri untuk mengecek ke luar rumah. Tapi ketika dia baru sampai di perbatasan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sasuke kemudian teringat akan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Sasuke juga sedang sendiri di rumah, tapi bukan karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota, hanya saja sepulang sekolah, Itachi harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, jadilah Sasuke sendiri di rumah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel persis seperti dengan yang terjadi pada hari ini. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lalu saat dia berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, kepalanya terasa dipukul oleh seseorang yang akhirnya sukses membuatnya pingsan. Kemudian ketika sudah sadar, Sasuke telah berada di rumah sakit. Sasuke benci ketika melihat dirinya begitu lemah, yang disyukurinya, untungnya kondisinya tidak terlalu parah. Ternyata orang yang telah memukul Sasuke adalah seorang maling yang ingin mencuri barang-barang berharga di rumahnya. Beruntung waktu itu ada seorang tetangga yang cepat-cepat menolongnya dan maling tersebut berhasil ditangkap.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan ketika sepotong ingatan tersebut muncul di film memorinya. Dia tersenyum masam, sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus untuk terus dipikirkan, apalagi mengingat situasinya saat ini. Penuh kehati-hatian, Sasuke memantapkan hatinya demi memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Meskipun cuaca sedang dingin, peluh terus menetes tiada henti, membasahi wajah putihnya yang kali ini sudah sedikit pucat.

Dia sudah bersiap seandainya kejadian itu terulang kembali, namun ketika dia membuka daun pintu, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu pula ketika dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Apakah semua itu hanya halusinasinya saja? Mungkinkah dia trauma dengan kejadian pada waktu itu? Yang betul saja! Bukankah dia laki-laki? Sasuke kembali menekan ingatannya yang sempat menenggelamkannya tersebut.

' _Benar-benar aneh,'_ demikian kata hatinya.

 **ooOoo**

Dua hari berlalu dengan berat bagi Sasuke. Karena tidak ada pembantu, tentu saja Sasuke yang harus mengatur segala urusan di rumah. Jika Sasuke ingin menjabarkan, pekerjaan bersih-bersih rumah ini lebih terlihat seperti kerja rodi. Bayangkan saja sejak bangun tidur, Sasuke harus menyapu lantai dan halaman depan rumahnya yang tidak dapat dikatakan sempit itu. Menyiapkan sarapan sendiri, mencuci baju sendiri, menyetrika pakaian sendiri, makan malam sendiri, menonton televisi sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi hal lain yang dilakukannya sendiri karena Sasuke dapat dikatakan nyaris tidak memiliki teman. Dan yang paling parah di antara segalanya, Sasuke harus mengurus ayam milik Bibi Izumi yang jumlahnya belasan itu. Bibi Izumi yang rumahnya berdekatan dengan keluarga Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk ikut pergi ke Ame pada pagi harinya.

Ini adalah pekerjaan kasar. Sasuke harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi ayam-ayam itu dan karena ayam-ayam tersebut dibiarkan bebas untuk mencari makan sendiri sesudah jadwal, katakanlah sarapan, maka ketika sore hari Sasuke harus menggiring agar ayam-ayam tersebut kembali ke kandangnya. Bahkan jika ayam-ayamnya tidak bisa untuk menuju kandang sendiri, Sasuke harus menangkap ayam tersebut, membuat Sasuke kewalahan mengerjakannya. Karena biasanya, Itachilah yang paling jago dalam urusan semacam ini, yang sering dimintai untuk mengurus ayam oleh bibinya ketika Bibi Izumi hendak pergi jauh dan lama. Berhubung Itachi juga ikut pergi, maka Sasukelah yang mendapat jatah mengurusnya. Singkatnya, ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Belum ditambah dengan membersihkan kandang yang penuh dengan kotoran ayam… Sasuke mengerang. Jika ada jasa penyewaan peri-rumah, Sasuke pasti akan langsung menyewa Dobby, si peri-rumahnya Harry Potter itu, agar pekerjaan membersihkan ini cepat selesai. Atau bisa juga peri-rumah keluarga bangsawan Black, si Winky, untuk membantunya memasak makanan sesudah Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Atau bisa juga ke dua-duanya.

Sudah cukup! Imajinasinya terus berkeliaran tak dapat dikendalikan. Pengkhayalan semu! Tentu saja tidak ada peri-rumah di dunia ini. Sadarlah, wahai Sasuke! Sasuke kembali mengeluh, bukan lagi rasa takut yang dicemaskannya, dia benar-benar berharap Itachi ada di rumah sekarang.

Ayah dan ibunya memang sering meneleponnya, tetapi hal ini tidak serta merta membuat hati Sasuke menjadi lebih ringan. Malah setelah orang tuanya tersebut selesai meneleponnya, Sasuke jadi ingin ikut menyusul ke Ame, padahal simulasi hanya tinggal satu hari lagi. Oleh karena itu, ketika di hari ke tiga, Sasuke berencana untuk cepat-cepat mengerjakan soal. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika hasil dari simulasi ini nantinya akan mendapat nilai yang buruk, lagi pula orang tuanya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan seputar nilai atau sekolahnya selama Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Sasuke tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia sebenarnya tidak merasa sedih atau kehilangan atau rindu karena ditinggal sendiri. Perlu digaris bawahi jika Sasuke jarang bercerita atau membicarakan sesuatu kepada orang tuanya, istilahnya mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'curhat'. Jadi ketika Sasuke di rumah, dia lebih sering menjadi pendengar saja. Hanya saja, Sasuke merasa hampa, kosong, entah apa lagi kata yang tepat. Kau pasti akan merasa aneh jika mendapati rumahmu yang biasanya terdapat banyak percakapan, kini mendadak menjadi sepi, meskipun kau sebenarnya menyukai keadaan hening.

Sayangnya suasana di hari ini sama sekali tidak mendukung. Rasa pusing yang awalnya sudah hilang, sekarang kembali menyerang. Cuaca sepertinya juga ikut merayakan hari menyebalkan ini dengan menumpahkan air besar-besaran dari istana langit, membuat Sasuke basah kuyup ketika tiba di rumah.

Jika Sasuke mengira setelah dia mengeringkan badan maka kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik, sepertinya Sasuke salah mengambil kesimpulan. Nyatanya, pusingnya makin menjadi-jadi dan ada sebuah rasa sakit baru di bagian perut kirinya. Tanpa makan siang, Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya, padahal pagi tadi dia juga belum sarapan. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia sudah memejamkan mata.

Namun bukannya jatuh tertidur, Sasuke malah mendapati dirinya semakin merasa pusing dan nyeri di bagian perutnya belum juga surut. Sasuke meraba keningnya, sepertinya dia terkena demam. Pantas saja sejak tadi dia terus kedinginan.

Suara nada dering dari meja belajarnya membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Pasti dari ibunya, ayahnya, atau mungkin kakaknya. Dia akhirnya bangkit untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, meskipun akibat dari perbuatannya ini menyebabkan kepalanya terasa berputar cepat. Sasuke menggunakan meja untuk menopang tubuhnya sambil menggenggam ponsel.

" _Halo, Sasuke_ ," terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya sekarang menjadi lirih dan serak.

" _Sasuke? Sasu-_ "

Pyar!

Ponsel yang digenggam Sasuke terlepas dan jatuh berkelontangan, membuat benda itu bertebaran di lantai. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi. Dia akhirnya juga ikut terjatuh karena tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa pusing.

 **ooOoo**

Kesadaran perlahan-lahan kembali kepada otaknya.

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seorang laki-laki yang sudah jelas dikenalinya.

"Kak I-Itachi?" tanya Sasuke kepada sosok tersebut. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Dasar, adik yang bodoh. Membuat orang cemas saja," balas Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia langsung merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher Itachi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Temani aku. Aku takut," bisik Sasuke.

Itachi yang awalnya merasa terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi emosional ini, kemudian membalas rangkulan itu dengan mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke. Dia sekarang tahu, jika Sasuke masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tahun lalu.

"Aku akan menemanimu," balas Itachi, nada suaranya tidak seperti ketika dia menjahili Sasuke, tapi penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. "Nenek juga sudah sembuh hari ini," tambahnya, masih dengan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah semakin memeluk Itachi dengan lebih erat. "Syukurlah," ucapnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Sesudah merasa lebih baik, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika akan menjadi seperti ini keadaannya ketika kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini tidak ada di dekatnya. Ternyata Itachi juga bisa terlihat layaknya seorang kakak. Meskipun Sasuke tahu benar, hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Benar saja. Satu minggu kemudian, sesudah Sasuke sembuh, ketika mereka akan berangkat sekolah, Itachi sudah mulai membuat kerusuhan.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Kudengar ketika kau sakit, ada seorang anak berambut merah muda yang khawatir setengah mati padamu. Memangnya siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

Sasuke yang baru saja mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi, menatap Itachi dengan berang. "Itu bukan pacar!" serunya tidak terima.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya dia meninggalkan selembar kertas di keranjang buah-buahan saat menjengukmu. Ini dia," ucap Itachi sambil memamerkan secarik kertas berwarna pink di depan wajah sasuke.

Apa? Jadi selama ini kakaknya yang super menyebalkan ini memata-matainya? Kurang ajar!

"Kembalikan!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha meraih kertas tersebut.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Itachi memutar sepedanya, kemudian buru-buru mengayuh pedal ketika melihat wajah garang Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke mengejar sepeda Itachi. Sasuke sangat tahu jika dia membenci kakaknya ketika dia mengejarnya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia akan terus menyayanginya.

Selamanya.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
